Shi no Monogatari—Cerita Sang Kematian
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Perang tiga fraksi..tidak, justru ini adalah akibat dari perang tersebut. Pintu Tartarus terbuka. Para monster yang tersegel keluar dan berkeliaran dimuka bumi. Maka dari itu, para Erenian, dibawah kepemimpinan Hades, tidak hanya mengumpulkan dan menggiring para ruh ke Erebus, namun bertarung melawan para Monster dan melindungi para Gaian dan Manusia. Warning: AU, topik sensitif.
1. Prologue

**Halo semua, saya anak baru di Fandom ini, mohon bimbingannya!**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibum, TYPE-MOON. **

** Hanya saja, Alur dan Plot tetap buatan saya.**

**Warning: AU, Multiple-Fandom, ada semacam unsur religius yang saya masukan dan saya gabung dengan Mitologi Yunani. Tolong anggap ini hanya sebagai fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keseriusan didalamnya, dan saya tidak akan menistakan agama manapun disini. **

* * *

**Prolog**

_Void. _Sunyi, hampa, kegelapan. Mungkin itulah sedikit gambaran alam semesta dahulu kala. Sebuah dimensi kosong menjemukan yang keberadaannya tidak diperlukan. Setiap sesuatu yang ada akan tertelan dalam kegelapan menuju ketiadaan yang membuat sesuatu tersebut tidak berarti. Kondisi yang menyedihkan membuat setiap insan akan menjauhinya.

Kondisi itu terus berlangsung hingga suatu saat, dua makhluk itu muncul. Dua makhluk yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya, tanpa wujud yang jelas dan berupa segumpal cahaya membawa sinarnya menerangi seluruh alam semesta. Mereka adalah makhluk yang memiliki pengaruh besar atas terciptanya alam semesta. Dua makhluk yang berperan atas terciptanya kehidupan dan juga suatu makhluk yang hakiki diantara para makhluk ciptaannya

Duo itu kini dikenal sebagai pencipta, _the creator_. Yang satu bernama _Chaos_ dan yang satu lebih dikenal sebagai tuhan dari alkitab.

Mereka bekerja sama menata dan membangun alam semesta menjadi suatu yang berisi dan memiliki nilai keindahan. Hanya saja, mereka tahu jika keindahan itu tidak akan berfungsi jika tidak ada unsur kehidupan. Maka dari itu, mereka sepakat membuat satu tempat yang menampung segala hal hidup dan berjiwa diantara jajaran keindahan di seluruh jagat raya. Dan, tempat itu sekarang dikenal sebagai nama bumi.

Pada awalnya, tidak ada masalah dalam penciptaan bumi. Bentuk, Struktur dan Rupa sudah sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Akan tetapi, mereka lupa jika mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengatur bumi beserta isinya secara langsung. Jikapun mereka mampu, maka bumi akan hancur seketika karena ia tidak kuat menahan pengaruh dari kedua penciptanya.

Maka dari itu, Chaos menciptakan keempat makhluk pertama yang mendiami bumi. Mereka adalah_ Tartarus_, _Erebus_, _Nyx_ dan _Gaia_. Masing-masing dari mereka bekerja sama mengatur dan menjaga bumi sesuai perintah dari pencipta mereka. Tartarus menjaga bumi dari dalam, Erebus dan Nyx menjaga dari luar bumi, mengatur kegelapan dan malam dan Gaia menjaga dan merawat bumi secara keseluruhan dalam maupun luar.

Hanya saja, menjaga bumi bukan perkara mudah. Mengatur, menggerak dan melindungi adalah tiga tugas berbeda yang harus di emban oleh Gaia seorang. Ketidaksanggupannya menghadapi semua itu berbuah menjadi sebuah keluhan dan permohonan yang di dengar oleh penciptanya. Karena itulah, _Uranus_ sang langit terlahir dari Gaia.

Dalam mandatnya, Uranus saling bahu membahu bersama sang ibu menjaga bumi dari langit. Menguatkan perisai pelindung dari serangan-serangan makhluk-makhluk yang tanpa sengaja tertarik akan keberadaan sang pertiwi.

Kondisi tersebut berlangsung selama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya hingga suatu saat kembang hati sang langit mulai mekar. Rasa kasih sayang yang ia pancarkan pada sang ibu berubah menjadi kelopak cinta yang menggelora. Sebuah cinta yang seharusnya terlarang karena sarat akan hubungan sedarah.

Namun, Uranus bukanlah makhluk yang bisa memendam perasaannya terlalu lama. Ia tidak kuasa menahan hawa nafsu yang siap meledak kapan saja, hingga suatu malam ia berani mendatangi sang bunda. Ia datang tanpa diundang lalu menyergapnya, dan terjadilah hubungan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan.

Chaos tahu apa yang ciptaannya lakukan, dan ia berkata, "Aku biarkan engkau berbuat apa yang kau mau, namun ingatlah! Bencana akan mendatangimu ketika kau melakukan gerakan yang salah!"

Sebagai dewa yang berada dilangit membuat ia merasa terhina. Uranus tidak takut akan apa akan ancaman penciptanya. Rasa arogan dan amarah yang mendominasi membuat dirinya berada dipuncak. Merasa dirinya yang paling berkuasa di dunia dan berhak melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Akibat dari rasa arogansinya, setiap malam dia selalu menemui Gaia dan kembali melakukan perbuatannya lagi dan lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya, hubungan kedua menghasilkan buah dari tindakan mereka, para _Titan_.

Uranus sangat bangga akan anak-anaknya. Mereka mewarisi kemampuannya sebagai pengatur dunia. Akibatnya, rasa arogansinya kembali muncul. Kembali ia menemui Gaia untuk membuat keturunan yang sama seperti kedua belas anaknya. Hanya saja, keinginan tetaplah keinginan. Apa yang mereka hasilkan setelah itu tidaklah sama seperti produk sebelumnya.

Raksasa. Mereka memiliki tubuh sangat besar ketimbang ke-12 kakaknya tetapi tidak memiliki satupun kekuatan yang mampu mengendalikan bumi. Hal ini membuat sang langit gusar. Ia tidak terima dan menganggap raksasa adalah produk gagal dan kembali melakukan hubungan. Sayangnya, hasilnya tetap sama. Gaia tetap melahirkan para raksasa yang jumlahnya sudah ribuan. Diantara mereka terdapat dua raksasa dengan bentuk cacat, mereka adalah _Hekantonkheires_—si raksasa bertangan 301 dan _Cyclops_—raksasa bermata satu.

Mengetahui produk yang kian kemari kian cacat, sang langit murka. Ketidaksukaannya terhadap para raksasa berimbas dengan memenjarakan Cyclops di dalam lubang Tartarus, tempat dimana sang Cyclops mendapat siksaan yang amat pedih oleh Tartarus sendiri.

Tidak ada seorang ibupun di dunia ini yang tega melihat anaknya diperlakukan tidak pantas dan hal itu berlaku untuk Gaia. Ia merasa sakit atas apa yang Uranus lakukan kepada anak bungsu mereka. Dia tidak terima, benar-benar tidak terima akan hal ini. Maka dari itu, dia membuat sayembara kepada anak-anaknya untuk membunuh ayahnya.

"Barang siapa yang bisa membunuhnya—Uranus—maka dia akan memimpin dunia ini!"

Janji yang di ucapkan ibu mereka tentu saja sangat menggoda, akan tetapi jika dilihat akal sehat, siapa di dunia ini yang berani membunuh ayahnya sendiri? Ditambah lagi, ayahnya adalah sang penguasa bumi. Hal itu menyebabkan para Titan ataupun Raksasa berpikir dua kali.

_Cronos_ anak yang paling ambisius dari seluruh saudaranya dan salah satu dari Titan yang menonjol kemampuannya menyanggupi sayembara sang ibu.

Maka dari itu, disusunlah rencana untuk menghabisi keberadaan Uranus.

Suatu malam, Uranus kembali mendatangi Gaia untuk melepas hasrat. Seperti biasanya, Gaia menerima ajakan itu. Cronos—yang tanpa sepengetahuan Uranus—muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik tirai, menerjang ayahnya hingga terjatuh terlentang. Berbekal sabit hitam pemberian sang ibu, Cronos menghabisi nyawa ayahnya dengan memotong kemaluan ayahnya. Cairan darah berwarna putih mengucur deras dari sana disertai rasa sakit yang amat menyakitkan bagi sang langit.

Perlahan, tubuh Uranus mulai bercahaya. Retakan cahaya bermunculan dari kemaluannya, menyebar kesepenjuru tubuhnya. Beberapa detik setelah itu, cahaya besar menyinari ruangan itu. Detik berikutnya, Uranus lenyap. Hanya ada debu-debu cahaya yang berterbangan ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Berkat kejadian itu, Cronos diangkat menjadi penguasa bumi. Dibawah pemerintahannya bumi berada di masa keemasan dimana para Titan dan Raksasa ikut ambil bagian dalam memerintah. Cronos, juga seorang makhluk yang bisa merasakan gelora asmara dan ia jatuh cinta pada saudarinya, _Rhea_.

Tepat di depan sang bunda, mereka mengucapkan sumpah setia untuk bersatu selamanya. Gaia merestui hubungan mereka berdua dan berdua kepada penciptanya agar mereka diliputi kebahagiaan dan tidak mengikuti jejak kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Kebahagiaan yang menggelora dan rasa senang yang amat sangat membawa pemerintahan Cronos semakin cemerlang. Bumi benar-benar hidup pada saat itu. Kedamaian dirasakan bagi setiap makhluk yang tinggal disana dan semua berjalan sesuai struktur yang sudah ditetapkan.

Hingga suatu saat, sikap Cronos mulai berubah. Kebijaksanaannya berubah menjadi arogansi dan egoistis. Dia tidak bisa menerima jika dirinya salah dan menghukum siapa saja yang berani melawan perkataannya. Walaupun begitu, pemerintahan Cronos tetap tidak mengalami perubahan, tetap berada pada jalur keemasan.

Sang penciptanya, Chaos tahu jika ini terus berlajut, maka bumi akan berada dalam bahaya dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Karena itu ia berkata, "Wahai makhluk penuh rasa kekurangan, kau akan mengalami apa yang engkau lakukan kepada pendahulumu dan tiada kuasa bagimu untuk menghindar dari takdir yang sudah ditetapkan."

Berbeda dengan Uranus, Cronos begitu takut dengan perkataan Chaos—karena terbukti benar akan kata-katanya—yang begitu menusuk. Dalam rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat, ia berupaya menghindari takdir yang pernah menimpa ayahnya dan kali ini justru akan menimpa dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kali Rhea melahirkan anak, Cronos langsung menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga Rhea yang tidak tahan akan tindakan—dan perubahan—yang terjadi pada Cronos. Maka dari itu, dia menitipkan anak terakhirnya Zeus pada ibundanya untuk dirawat dan dibesarkan. Rhea menukar Zeus dengan batu dan menyerahkannya pada Cronos, alih-alih mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, Cronos langsung menelan batu itu begitu saja.

Zeus dibesarkan oleh Gaia di pulau Kreta hingga ia cukup dewasa menghadapi ayahnya. Ia menemui ibunya untuk melepas rasa rindu dan meminta restu untuk membalas dendam kepada sang ayah. Rhea setuju dan memberinya sebuah obat yang akan membuat Cronos memuntahkan saudara-saudarinya.

Berpura-pura sebagai pelayan, Zeus membawakan makanan yang sudah dicampur oleh obat itu. Tanpa rasa curiga, Kronos memakan makanan tersebut. Disaat berikutnya Kronos merasa perutnya bergejolak dan ia memuntahkan segala isi perutnya beserta para Saudara-Saudari Zeus yang kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok dewasa.

Setelah kejadian itu, Zeus dan Saudara-saudarinya melepaskan Cyclops dari Tartarus dan terciptalah perang pertama di bumi. Perang yang disebut-sebut perang terbesar dan terhebat sepanjang masa. _The __Titanomachy_.

Akibat perang itu, bumi yang awalnya tempat yang damai dan tentram berubah menjadi Tartarus kedua. Semua keindahannya dirusak oleh dua kelompok yang saling merebut kekuasaan.

Perang itu juga merubah struktur bumi yang seharusnya bersatu berubah dan terpisah menjadi tujuh benua dan tujuh samudra. Sungguh perang yang sangat mengerikan.

Cronos merasa akan menang dalam perang ini karena melihat pasukannya yang berjumlah sangat banyak ketimbang anak-anaknya ditambah pasukan beserta dirinya adalah makhluk _Immortal_.

Tapi, dia lupa akan satu hal fatal. Anak-anaknya berada dalam berkat dan rahmat penciptannya, ditambah dengan perkataan Chaos yang bisa dipastikan kebenarannya, semestinya dia kini sudah berada di jurang kekalahan.

Dan benar saja, anak-anaknya mampu membantai semua pasukannya ayahnya. Akhirnya mereka berenam berhasil berhadapan dengan Cronos. Dalam pertarungan itu, kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keenam saudara itu bersatu hingga kekuatan mereka dapat menyamai kekuatan sang ayah. Pada akhirnya, Cronos tidak berdaya melawan anak-anaknya dan tubuhnya dipotong hingga serpihan terkecil oleh Zeus. Bersama pasukannya, Kronos dilempar ke dalam Tartarus dan disegel di dalamnya selamanya. Akibat perang ini, anak-anak Rhea mengambil alih posisi pemerintahan dan mereka kini dikenal sebagai para Olympians.

Chaos, yang melihat semua itu merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menciptakan makhluk yang mampu mengemban amanah untuk menjaga bumi sehingga ia menyerahkannya urusan ini pada tuhan dari alkitab.

Tuhan menjawab permintaan dari Chaos. Hal pertama yang dia buat adalah para makhluk yang akan mengikuti setiap perintahnya tanpa ada satupun yang akan membantah perintahnya. Mereka itu adalah yang kini dikenal sebagai Malaikat.

Para Malaikat diperintahkan oleh sang Tuhan untuk merapihkan kembali dunia yang sudah porak poranda karena perang bodoh yang merusak segala keindahan yang telah ia dan Chaos bangun. Ketika semua sudah baik seperti sediakala. Tuhan menciptakan kembali makhluk yang tidak memiliki kekuatan layaknya pendahulu mereka namun memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup membuat mereka untuk bertahan hidup dan berkembang.

Makhluk ini tuhan turunkan ke bumi untuk mengurus dan memanfaatkan segala yang sudah disediakan oleh tuhan mereka. Pada awalnya, semua baik-baik saja, mereka berkembang sesuai dengan jalan pikir mereka dalam mengelola bumi. Hingga suatu saat hal yang tidak di inginkan itu terjadi.

Walaupun makhluk ini tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti para makhluk ciptaan Chaos, tetapi kecerdasaan mereka mampu membuat senjata yang daya penghancurnya setara dengan para pendahulunya. Akibat rasa rakus dan tidak bersyukur, mereka bertempur satu sama lain, menciptakan banyak korban diantara mereka yang seharusnya tidak perlu untuk dilakukan.

Tuhan marah melihat semua itu dan mengirim pasukannya yang dipimpin salah satu dari Malaikat tertinggi, Azazel. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, para malaikat berhasil menumpas habis makhluk-makhluk perusak bumi dan mereka kembali kehadapan tuhan mereka tanpa kekurangan satu makhluk pun.

Walau begitu, tuhan kembali memberitahu para malaikatnya akan rencanya untuk membuat kembali makhluk bernama manusia yang akan memimpin dimuka bumi. Para malaikat terkejut mendengarnya, salah satu diantara mereka berkata, " Wahai tuhanku, mengapa engkau ingin menciptakan makhluk yang akan membawa celaka sebagai pemimpin bumi dan bukannya kami?"

Dan tuhan mereka menjawab, "Dan apa yang menjadi dasar dari kata-katamu Lucifer?"

Lucifer menjawab, "Karena kami tidaklah pernah membawa kehancuran dan malapetaka. Kamilah juga yang selalu menuruti setiap perintahmu."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut dari salah satu makhluknya, tuhan menjadi murka. "Sesungguhnya sifat arogan yang muncul di dalam dirimulah yang membuat engkau celaka. Keluarlah dari sini! Sesungguhnya, tempat ini terlalu suci bagi hatimu yang kotor!"

Setelah itu, Lucifer menjadi makhluk terbuang. Sayapnya berubah dari sayap malaikat berbulu putih menjadi bagai kelelawar hitam yang tebang di malam hari. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuatnya menjadi dendam kepada tuhan dan Adam hingga pada suatu hari ia menyusup ke dalam taman eden dan menjerumuskan Adam dan Eva untuk memakan buah terlarang.

Tidak hanya itu, Lucifer juga menghasut para Malaikat untuk menyalurkan rasa birahi mereka yang selama ini terpendam sehingga mereka ikut terusir dari surga dan berubah nama dari Malaikat menjadi Malaikat jatuh. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Malaikat jatuh maupun para keturunan Lucifer yang disebut Iblis selalu berselisih satu sama lain meski mereka adalah makhluk buangan dari surga.

Kondisi perang dingin itu terus berlangsung hingga perang yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Perang tiga fraksi antara Tuhan, Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis bertempur satu sama lain atas nama kekuasaan dan dendam. Perang itu begitu banyak memakan jiwa dari ketiga fraksi tersebut.

Namun, bagaimana juga, pasukan dari ketiga fraksi itu kini telah menipis. Sulit bagi mereka untuk tetap melanjutkan perang. Lucifer tidak terima hal itu. Ia bersama ketiga anaknya, Beelzebub, Leviathan dan Asmodeus mencoba membuka pintu Tartarus dengan segel terlarang. Segel 666.

Para Olympians maupun fraksi Tuhan tahu akan hal ini. Mereka mengirim Hades dan salah satu utusan tuhan yang pernah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghapus dosa setiap manusia untuk mencegah rencana itu.

Namun semuanya terlambat. Pintu Tartarus telah terbuka, dan makhluk-makhluk abadi yang sudah tersegel kembali keluar ke atas bumi. Sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, sang utusan Tuhan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dan membuat segel baru dengan pengorbanan nyawanya sendiri sebagai medium pengunci.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Hades yang murka atas perbuatan para Iblis yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan segera menghabis para pemimpin Iblis termasuk _The Four Great Satan_. Setelah kejadian itu, perang pun usai. Ketiga fraksi mengibarkan bendera putih tanda mereka menyerah dan menghentikan perang ini.

Walau begitu, hasil dari perang ini membuat beberapa monster yang sudah tersegel di Tartarus kembali muncul dan berkeliaran di bumi. Keberadaan mereka bisa mengancam para Manusia maupun para _Gaian_ yang tinggal di permukaan bumi. Dan, hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan dari kejadian ini adalah adanya kemungkinan para monster-monster itu mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menolong para kerabatnya yang masih tertinggal di dalam Tartarus—termasuk para Titan dan Cronos.

Karena itu, para _Erenian_—dibawah kepemimpinan Hades—kini tidak hanya mengumpulkan dan menggiring jiwa menuju Erebus. Mereka kini juga harus bertempur melawan Monster-monster, melindung para Gaian dan juga Manusia dari ancaman para Siluman maupun monster.

* * *

**Update: Mengingat unsur cerita saya terlalu sensitif, dan sudah ada yang memberikan kata-kata yang kurang menyenangkan. Saya putuskan untuk merubah struktur kalimat sehingga hanya menyisahkan satu agama saja. **

**Cerita diatas hanya sekedar prolog, tolong jangan di Report Abuse dulu karena karakter-karakter akan saya masukan di Chap depan. **

**oh, iya untuk cerita saya yang lainnya akan saya usahakan update secepatnya.**

**jika ada kritik dan saran tolong di tulis di Review ya**


	2. Aku adalah

**Halo? lama tidak berjumpa, hehehe! maaf ya lama gak update soalnya sering banget saya mengalami WB dan sisanya bisa di bayangkan sendiri.**

**Ah, sepertinya banyak sekali tanggapan mengenai prolog ya? maaf jika topiknya sensitif, tapi emang itu rangka agar ceritanya dapat di mengerti kedepannya.**

**Oh iya, saya tekankan, tolong jangan menghina suatu agama di sini oke? karena kalau anda melakukan itu, itu sama saja dengan menghina agama anda sendiri. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya.**

**untuk FISIKA: Yah, dari baca-baca artikel dan novel. Taukan dari pola cerita saya dapet ide dari novel mana?**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam karakter dari Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibum, TYPE-MOON.**

**Hanya saja, Alur dan Plot tetap buatan saya.**

******Warning: AU, Multiple-Fandom, topik sedikit sensitif, no-harem story, no-godlike main character. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aku adalah...**

Hijau… Padang rumput yang sangat hijau sejauh mata memandang. Tanahnya yang meliuk-liuk naik turun seakan mengundang angin untuk berhembus pelan membiarkan rumput bergoyang searah dengan angin membawanya. Beberapa rumput lepas dari akarnya, terbang secara spiral menuju langit yang berwarna biru laut. Di langit, aku bisa melihat berbagai bintang berkelap-kelip bersebelahan dengan bulan besar yang berwarna biru. Di beberapa bagiannya terlihat lekukan-lekukan berwarna hijau tua dan banyak corak berwarna putih yang mengelilingi sang rembulan.

Ah, sepertinya aku mengenali bulan itu. Terasa tidak asing. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingat dimana aku melihatnya. Tapi, jika boleh jujur, aku sangat mengagumi pemandangan yang menakjubkan ini.

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri padang rumput yang luas ini. Jujur saja, tempat ini begitu luas. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana ujungnya. Hanya sebatas garis _horizon_ tanpa ujung, tanpa sesuatu objek lain yang bisa aku kunjungi. Angin berhembus kembali dari kananku membuat setiap helai rambutku bergerak dan menari mengikuti pergerakan angin.

Tanpa sadar aku menutup mata. Mencoba merasakan setiap belaian angin yang mengenai setiap pori-pori kulit di tubuhku. Kedua telingaku bisa mendengar setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang aku buat. Bahkan, suara dari detak jantungku juga ikut terdengar oleh kedua telingaku walau suaranya pelan.

Saat aku sudah puas merasakan semua itu, aku perlahan mulai membuka mata. Disaat bersamaan, kedua retina mataku mendapatkan cahaya dari sebuah objek asing yang berdiri di depanku.

Kuning, helaian surai kuning cerah berkibar mengikuti semilir angin yang mengangkatnya. Kulit putih namun tidak pucat mengenakan semacam _dress_ berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Ya, sebuah objek berupa seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar hidungku. Aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena poninya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Namun, aku dapat melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda pucat.

Tangan gadis itu terangkat dan menjulur ke arahku, seakan mengajakku untuk menggengam tangannya. Aku ingin menyambut tangannya, tetapi, dia menarik tangannya dan berbalik lalu berlari. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari gadis itu, hanya perasaanku menyuruh agar aku mengikuti dirinya.

Aku ikut berlari, mengekor di belakangnya. Hendaknya, aku ingin sekali meraihnya. Tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa. Sudah aku percepat lariku namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Padahal, aku memperhatikan ritme lari gadis itu dan tidak ada perubahan disana. dia tetap lari seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berlari sangat jauh bersama gadis itu dan ia berhenti tepat di depan pohon _elm _besar yang baru aku sadari sesaat gadis itu berhenti. Dia berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut, menyentuhnya. Aku sedikit bingung akan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia segera berbalik kearahku, menepuk-nepukan tangan kanannya di pohon itu seakan menyuruhku untuk menyentuhnya juga.

Tanpa disuruh aku mengikuti apa kemauannya. Berjalan mendekati pohon itu lalu menyentuhnya. Mendadak ada sesuatu yang mengelitik aneh masuk melalui telapak tanganku. Sontak aku melepas tanganku dari sana. Rasanya tidak nyaman kalau berlama-lama menyentuh pohon itu. Aku menengokan kepalaku ke kanan hendak melihat gadis itu. Tetapi dia sudah tidak ada disana.

Kubiarkan tubuhku berbalik arah. Pandanganku memburu melihat ke segala penjuru mencari sosok sang gadis. Mendadak aku rasakan sebuah tepukan di pundak kiriku. Aku berbalik dan melihat sosok yang aku cari. Ia tersenyum padaku dan berlari kecil bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum dan mengerjarnya.

Saat aku hendak meraihnya, dia melompat kecil menghindari tanganku. Aku lihat mulutnya terbuka untuk tertawa namun aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Gadis itu mulai berlari lagi mengitari pohon dan aku mengekor dibelakangnya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terbesit dikepalaku. Aku berhenti dan berbalik arah menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

Benar saja, gadis itu muncul dari sudut pohon dan tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah ada didepannya.

**BRUK!**

Kami berdua terjatuh dengan posisiku yang tiduran sedangkan dia diatasku. Wajah kami bertemu, semburat merah kecil terlihat dikedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum dan kuraih belakang kepalanya untuk mendekati wajahku. Hidung kami bertemu dan aku dapat merasakan setiap karbondioksida yang dia keluarkan lewat lubang hidung maupun mulutnya. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua bibir kami saling bergerak ingin bertemu. Aku tutup mataku hendak merasakan kecupan yang akan datang. Jantungku berdebar dengan keras, nafasku mulai tidak teratur.

Tapi tidak ada yang datang. Aku buka mataku perlahan. Angin kembali berhembus menyibak poninya, memperlihatkan mata biru bagai lautan yang luas. Di mata birunya, aku bisa melihat cahaya yang mulai meredup, seakan ada harapan yang mulai hilang.

Tangan gadis itu menyentuh pipi kananku. Aku rasakan setiap pori-pori dari kulitnya yang halus mengelus pelan pipiku. Rasa hangat menjalar dari pipiku menuju seluruh tubuhku. Aku lepas tanganku dari belakang kepalanya dan aku pegang telapak tangannya dan ikut tersenyum.

**BATS!**

Sebuah sayap berwarna emas tiba-tiba muncul dibalik punggungnya. Kedua sayap itu melebar memperlihatkan setiap helai bulu emas yang sangat indah bagai sayap Garuda yang terbang tinggi dilangit. Gadis itu tersenyum kembali. Perlahan tubuh gadis itu mulai melayang ke udara.

"Jangan pergi." kataku seraya menahan tangan kirinya yang tadi menyentuh pipiku.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa artikan. Entah bagaimana, tangan gadis itu lepas dari genggamanku. Ia melayang menjauh dan terbang ke angkasa yang luas. Meninggalkanku seorang diri di bawah pohon elm dan di padang yang aku tidak tahu dimana

**-0O0-**

"_Naruto-sama_(tuan Naruto)! Ayo bangun!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cempreng sedikit nge-_bass_.

Mataku terbuka sedikit, melihat langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna hijau cerah. Aku mulai bangkit dan duduk di atas _futon_-ku. Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sehingga secara otomatis tangan kananku menyentuh kepalaku, berharap rasa sakit ini sirna.

Mimpi itu lagi, sudah tiga kali aku mimpi sesuatu yang sama. Apakah ini suatu pertanda? Entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Aku rasakan sebuah cairan aneh keluar dari kedua mataku, turun menuju kedua pipiku dan bertemu di dagu. Aku rasakan cairan yang bertemu itu menggumpal menjadi sebuah bola kecil lalu menetes jatuh ke futon-ku.

Air mata? Apakah aku menangis?

**Brak!**

Pintu kamarku yang berupa pintu geser, terbuka secara kasar. Disana, dua orang pemuda dengan rambut Raven dan Pirang panjang tengah berdiri dengan mata mereka menatap tajam kearahku.

"_DOBE_—Bego—! Sekarang giliranmu mema—" pemuda berambut Raven yang aku kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke mendadak diam entah kenapa. "Kau menangis dobe?" tanyanya seraya masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku menggeleng, lalu mulai membetulkan kimonoku yang sedikit acak-acakan. "Tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha!"

"Apa benar begitu, Naruto-sama?" tanya pemuda berambur kuning yang aku tahu sebagai Deidara. Pembantu rumah tanggaku. "Anda terlihat pucat? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya air mata bangun tidur, hahaha!" kataku meyakinkan kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik.

Aku mulai berdiri dan Sasuke beranjak keluar. Deidara bergerak mendekatiku ingin memberikan bantuan namun aku tolak dengan halus.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku yang bergaya Jepang tradisional dan Deidara mengekor dibelakangku. Ngomong-ngomong soal Deidara, dia adalah orang pertama yang aku dan Sasuke temui ketika menginjak kota Konoha. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, dia datang dari desa yang jauh dan datang ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tapi, namanya zaman sekarang kalau mau kerja butuh Ijazah Universitas dan dia cuman berbekal Ijazah SMA. Wajar saja tidak ada perusahaan mau merekrutnya.

Aku dan Sasuke yang kasian—sebenarnya hanya aku yang kasian—memungutnya dari jalanan dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumah baru kami. Kebetulan pada saat itu kami menemukan rumah besar bergaya tradisional seperti rumah _Daimyo_(tuan tanah) zaman dahulu dengan harga yang sangat murah dan sekarang menjadi rumah kami. Aku tidak perlu cerita berapa harganya-kan?

Tapi, kalau berbicara soal rumah. Jujur saja, rumah ini sangat luas. Bayangkan saja rumah dengan delapan buah kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan ruang cuci baju, satu ruang keluarga yang menyatu dengan dapur, lalu dua toilet, dan satu aula pertemuan. Lalu rumah ini dibatasi oleh tembok yang berfungsi sebagai gerbang masuk. Rumah ini juga memiliki dojo pribadi, yah kalau orang masuk dari gerbang utama tinggal belok kiri dan posisinya berada di sudut. Lalu, di bagian belakang rumah ada gudang yang disulap Deidara menjadi bengkel kerajinan keramik—aku baru tahu Deidara punya keahlian seperti itu—dan juga onsen pribadi. Benar, onsen pribadi dan itu ide Sasuke. Jangan tanya aku kenapa dan bagaimana dia bisa membuat onsen disana.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sembari menguap ngantuk. Aku sejenak berhenti tepat di depan aula. Aku tidak menatap kedalam aula karena tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya, yang aku lihat adalah pohon Sakura yang berada di taman tepat di depan aula tersebut. Bunga-bunganya yang berwarna merah muda sedang bermekaran. Beberapa kelopak bunga tersebut terjatuh terkena hembusan angin menuju kolam ikan Koi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Musim semi ya," gumamku, "Waktunya Persephone-_hime_(putri) dan Demeter-hime bertemu."

"Anda ngomong sesuatu Naruto-sama?" tanya Deidara yang dari tadi berada dibelakangku. Aku menggeleng dan melanjutkan jalanku. Aku berbelok ke kiri saat sudah mencapai ujung lorong dan masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan pintu geser yang terbuka begitu saja.

Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa sembari menonton televisi. Pakaiannya sudah berubah yang tadinya kimono berwarna putih menjadi jaket kulit hitam dengan kaus merah dan celana jeans hitam.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku sembari berkata, "Mau pergi Sasuke? Bukannya hari ini giliranmu untuk berjaga?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sarutobi-_sensei_(guru)." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"APA!?" teriakku tidak percaya. "Sudah dua kali aku menggantikanmu berjaga dan kau mau mangkir lagi!?"

Sasuke menggeleng sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Harus segera diselesaikan."

"Ho.." Aku menyipitkan mata seraya memegang dahu. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau melakukan kecurangan dengar meminta kunci jawaban dari dewa pengetahuan itu?"

"Kau memfitnahku, Naruto?"

Aku nyalakan kompor dan menaruh wajan dengan memberi sedikit minyak goreng di dalamnya "Mungkin..". Mengangkat tanganku diatas wajan mencoba memastikan jika minyaknya sudah mulai panas melalui hawanya, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku ketika aku memergokimu membaca kunci jawaban ketika tes masuk?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi.

"Jawab aku bokong bebek!"

"Apa urusanmu mengungkit-ungkit urusan pribadiku?"

"Bukan maksudku mengungkit urusanmu," kataku sembari memecahkan tiga telur itu dan membiarkan isinya jatuh di wajan penggorengan, "tapi aku punya urusan lain hari ini!"

"Peduli amat?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau bawahanku, dan apa pun yang aku minta harus kau turuti."

Aku terdiam. Terkutuk siapapun yang bisa menaikan jabatan orang menyebalkan ini.

Mendengus, aku mengambil enam buah sosis yang sudah aku bersihkan dari plastik pembungkusnya dan memasukannya ke dalam wajan yang sama dengan telur mata sapi yang sudah setengah matang. Tiga buah telur mata sapi yang sudah setengah matang itu aku balikan dengan spatula agar sisi bagian atas matang dan keenam sosis itu juga aku balikan dengan alasan yang sama.

Aroma harum mulai tercium. Aku tusuk sedikit salah satu telur maupun sosis dengan spatula yang sedang aku pegang. Telurnya sudah mulai mengeras dan sosis sudah lebih lembek ketimbang tadi. Aku matikan api dan mengambil bungkus sosis yang masih banyak isinya lalu menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kulkas. Aku berjalan mengambil tiga buah piring di rak dan meletakannya di meja dekat kompor. Aku angkat wajan itu dan mulai menaruh isinya di atas piring. Satu piring berisi satu telur dan dua sosis. Selesai aku menaruh lauk pagi, Aku berjalan ke _rice cooker_ lalu mengambil nasi yang aku taruh di tiga buah mangkuk kecil. Aku tekan-tekan nasi di dalam ketiga mangkuk kecil itu lalu aku balik mangkuk-mangkuk itu diatas piring sehingga ketika mangkuknya ditarik maka nasinya akan membentuk seperti bukit kecil.

"Oi, makanan sudah siap!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Deidara yang awalnya sedang nonton TV bersama Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menuju meja makan yang posisinya persis di belakang sofa. Meja makan berbentuk persegi empat dengan empat kursi yang saling berhadapan. Aku menaruh ketiga piring itu masing-masing di depan kursi. Hanya saja, cuman Deidara yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang posisinya berhadapan denganku.

Aku menengok kearah sofa dan menemukan Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari sana. "_Teme_(brengsek), mau sampai kapan kau bengong disana? nanti makanannya keburu dingin."

Sasuke tidak bergeming, aku jadi penasaran apa yang dia tonton. Sejenak aku perhatikan TV LCD 82-inch itu dan disana sekelompok gadis-gadis berumur belasan tahun sedang menyanyi diikuti dengan tarian yang menurutku sedikit berlebihan.

"Akhirnya! Uchiha Sasuke sudah sembuh dari _Gynophobia-_nya! Terima kasih oh dewa!"

"Maksudmu aku homo!?" kata Sasuke sembari mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju meja makan lalu menggebraknya, "Dengar! Aku ini bukan pengidap homoseksual dan aku masih menyukai perempuan!"

"Tapi kenapa kau menghindari mereka? terlebih lagi kalau mereka sedang berkumpul?"

"Aku hanya benci suara cempreng menyebalkan mereka! Mereka itu lemah, tidak berguna, dan menyusahkan!"

"Oh, saya pikir anda terkena _Venustraphobia,_ Sasuke-sama." Aku maupun Sasuke menatap Deidara dengan intens. "Anda tahu, semacam penyakit aneh yang penderitanya takut pada wanita cantik."

"Deidara.." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. "Demi Zeus yang berada di gunung olimpus! Akan aku cabut nyawamu kalau berkata seperti itu lagi!"

"Hehehe, ampun paduka!" kata Deidara. Tapi dari raut wajahnya dia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau duduk dan makan!" kataku sembari memasukan nasi yang sudah dicampur potongan sosis dan telur ke dalam mulutku. Sasuke hanya menggerutu pelan dan duduk.

Sarapan kali ini seperti biasa kami lewati dengan diam. Ketika selesai, aku menyuruh Deidara untuk mencuci piring dan sendok yang baru saja kami pakai untuk sarapan dan mengambilkan gelas air minum untuk kami. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil dua gelas yang berisi air mineral dan mengambil piring-piring kotor yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau tahu," kataku setelah meneguk air minumku, "Sebaiknya kita ajari Deidara memasak, masa kita berdua terus yang membuat makanan?"

"Percuma saja. Apapun yang kita ajarkan padanya semuanya berubah jadi arang. Gosong semua!" kata Sasuke lalu meneguk minumannya.

Deidara, walau dia adalah pembantu tetapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Itu terbukti ketika dia pertama kali menginjak di rumah ini. Ketika membuat makan malam, masakan yang dia sajikan adalah ikan dengan warna hitam legam. Bau sangit tercium dari ikan itu. Diperparah dengan nasi yang ia masak berbubah menjadi bubur, baunya juga sangat menusuk dan ketika dicicipi rasa buburnya sangat pahit. Sejak saat itu aku dan Sasuke sepakat untuk bagian memasak adalah tugas kami dan kami membeli _rice cooker_ untuk mempermudah Deidara dalam menanak nasi. Sisanya dia sangat bagus dalam mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Sasuke meneguk habis minumannya dan menaruh gelas kosong itu sedikit keras di meja hingga terdengar suara benturan yang cukup kencang. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Ingat, kau harus mengganti tugas berjagamu dengan tugas jagaku, dua _shift_!"

"Hn."

"Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam, _Youkai_(Siluman) banyak berkeliaran dimalam hari."

"Kau cerewet sekali, aku ini _Counter Guardian_! lagi pula kalau hanya Youkai kelas bawah hingga menengah aku bisa menanganinya seorang diri. Sudah, aku pergi dulu!" Sasuke segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. _Syndrom Sombong Kenaikan Pangkat_ masih belum hilang rupanya.

Aku mulai meneguk sisa air mineral yang ada di gelas hingga habis. Aku letakan gelas diatas meja dan beranjak menuju kalender yang menggantung di dinding dekat televisi. Sekarang tanggal sembilan April hari minggu. Astaga, padahal hari ini aku ingin bersantai-santai dirumah, tapi gara-gara si pantat ayam itu…

"Anda tahu Naruto-sama," seketika suara Deidara mengalihkan perhatianku dari kalender menuju dirinya yang berada di depan pintu. "Akhir-akhir ini saya mulai berpikir kalau anda itu bisa menjadi _Uke_ yang baik bagi pasangan anda kelak."

"Uke?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Iya, semacam laki-laki yang memiliki sifat feminim yang menjadi pasangan laki-laki bersifat jantan dalam komik _Shounen ai_(Cinta anak laki-laki)."

"Shounen ai? Apa lagi itu?"

"Semacam komik cinta sesama jenis yang melibatkan interaksi laki-laki dengan laki-laki." Deidara membuat gerakan mencium menggunakan kedua tangannya yang saling bersentuhan.

Aku memperoses baik-baik apa yang baru saja Deidara katakan. Aku berikan senyum jahatku padanya. "Apa kamu mau segera aku kirim ke sungai _Styx_, Deidara?"

**-0O0-**

Udara dingin pagi hari menusuk kulit. Kabut-kabut sisa uap air yang membeku melayang menutupi pandang. Padahal sang mentari sudah membentang di atas cakrawala. Namun, ini adalah hal biasa di kota Konoha. Kota yang berlokasi di subprefektur _Kamikawa_ di bawah kaki gunung Asahidake.

Embun keluar dari setiap tarikan nafasku. Memberiku bukti bahwa tubuhku bekerja keras mencipta panas. Beberapa penduduk setempat terlihat sudah memulai aktifitas. Ada yang berjalan-jalan bersama hewan peliharaan, ada yang bersama keluarganya, bahkan ada pula yang _Jogging_ dengan berteriak "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" layaknya orang gila.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sepasang lansia padaku dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah keriput mereka.

"Pagi," balasku tak kalah memberikan senyuman.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang pernah tinggal di kota besar seperti Tokyo akan terheran-heran melihat kami bisa saling sapa padahal kenal pun tidak. Tapi, begitulah keadaannya. Bisa dibilang keramahan dari penduduk setempat karena kota ini jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan yang biasa diliputi dengan aktifitas berat mengundang stress. Yah, walau itu cuman opiniku saja.

Aku berjalan melewati jalanan sempit yang di apit oleh sawah yang terbentang luas. Dikejauhan, bukit-bukit tinggi berdiri kokoh layaknya tembok alami yang melindungi kota. Burung-burung gereja terlihat berterbangan mengitari persawahan dan mendarat pada bahu orang-orangan sawah. Beberapa petani sudah terlihat di bawah sana. menebarkan semacam serbuk putih ke setiap senti tanaman padi.

Gedung-gedung bertingkat mulai terlihat, tanda aku telah memasuki jantung kota. Gedung-gedungnya tidak terlalu tinggi sih, rata-rata hanya dua hingga tiga tingkat saja, dan satu-satunya gedung tertinggi di kota Konoha adalah kantor pusat kepolisian prefektur Hokaiddo yang berada tepat di tengah kota. Itupun, hanya delapan tingkat.

Tepat di perempatan, aku belok ke kanan menuju distrik pertokoan. Aku lihat sekelilingku. Sepi, dan berkabut. Tidak ada yang lain. Cocok sekali jika ingin merampok disini.

"Hiks...hiks…" telingaku menangkap suara tangisan entah dari mana. Mataku bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menelusuri setiap sisi jalanan berharap dapat menemukan asal-muasal sang pembunyi suara.

"_Kaa-chan_—Ibu—..aku takut..kaa-chan dimana?" aku menengok ke kanan. Tepatnya ke sebuah sudut diantara pertokoan yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat aku berdiri. Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat diikat ekor kuda tengah duduk meringkuk disana.

Mataku menyipit, sedang apa anak kecil sendirian pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Tepat ketika aku berdiri di depannya isakan gadis itu terhenti. Kepalanya mulai terangkat memperlihatkan mata ungu violet yang manatap lurus ke arahku.

Mendadak, ia melompat dan memelukku. Aku sedikit kaget dengan tindakannya dan tetap diam di tempatku. Bisa aku rasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan tarikan pada jaket milikku.

"Hiks.._Oni-chan_—kakak—.." ucap gadis itu dengan menatapku melalui kedua mata violetnya. "Aku takut oni-chan.."

"Tenanglah, oni-chan ada disini. Jangan takut ya." kataku. Gadis itu mengangguk sembari melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Asuka Yuuki, oni-chan."

"Bisakah aku tahu kenapa kamu sendirian disini?"

"Yuuki enggak tahu, yang Yuuki ingat, Yuuki berjalan disini sama Kaa-chan, dan tiba-tiba Kaa-chan menghilang ketika Yuuki bangun."

"Kamu bangun? Memangnya kamu sempat tidur disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menggeleng. "Enggak, Yuuki gak tau. Yuuki gak ingat tapi yang Yuuki tau, Yuuki sudah ada disini sendirian."

Aku mengernyit, sedikit bingung dengan penuturan anak kecil ini. Aku edarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru berharap mendapat ilham. Tanpa sengaja, mataku melihat sebuah papan kecil yang diberdirikan tepat di tiang lampu merah.

_Mengenang Kejadian_

_Pada 21 maret, seorang anak perempuan telah ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk._

_Diharapkan tidak mengemudikan kendaraan ketika anda dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri agar kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali._

_Tertanda_

_Kepolisian Konoha._

"…"

Begitu rupanya, aku jadi mengerti.

Aku alihkan pandanganku kepada gadis ini. Sekilas tidak ada hal ganjil dari dirinya. Hanya seorang anak perempuan yang memakai jaket pink cerah dengan celana pendek hitam. Tapi, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tubuhnya tidak sepadat manusia pada umumnya. Sedikit transparan di beberapa bagian.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Inilah repotnya membedakan roh dan manusia hidup di siang hari. Secara kasat mata, kondisi mereka sulit dibedakan, harus lebih jeli jika ingin tahu mana yang manusia hidup, mana yang tinggal roh.

"Ne, nii-san?" panggil gadis itu, "nii-san mau gak, nyariin kaa-chan Yuuki?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung.

Susah juga, aku tidak bisa menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, kalau dibiarkan kasihan, bisa-bisa dia jadi santapan Youkai. Apa aku harus mengirimnya kesana ya?

Aku menatap wajah Yuuki. Dibalik wajah polosnya itu, aku bisa merasakan harapan yang sangat besar yang ia curahkan padaku. Aku mendengus. Repot deh kalo begini.

"Oke, nii-san akan bantu cari kaa-chan mu."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yaiy!"

Yuuki memegang tanganku, menariku mengikutinya berjalan. "Hey, nii-san mau dibawa kemana ini?"

"Ke kantor polisi," jawab Yuuki polos, "kata kaa-chan, kalau tersesat atau mencari orang hilang lebih baik ke kantor polisi."

Aku menganga tidak percaya. Segera aku hentikan dengan menariknya balik. Kalau sampai ke kantor polisi beneran, bisa runyam masalah.

"Um..Yuuki laper gak?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sedikit sih, tapi lebih penting kita mencari kaa-chan dulu."

"Heh? Tapi, mencari orang dengan keadaan lapar itu tidak baik. Nanti kamu pingsan di tengah jalan." kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kamu pingsan, nanti malah gak ketemu kaa-chan, loh."

Yuuki terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Oke deh, kita makan dulu. Tapi, nii-san yang bayarin yah."

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya cara lain selain ini. Masa iya aku membiarkannya berinteraksi langsung pada manusia, apa lagi urusannya dengan polisi? Bisa dibayangkan, jika seorang anak kecil yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu di temukan hidup bersama seorang remaja aneh. Bisa-bisa langsung jadi berita utama di koran nasional dan aku langsung kena hukuman dari Hades-sama. Memikirkan hukumannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Aku mulai berjalan dengan Yuuki yang berjalan di depanku. Ia tampak riang dan bersenandung kecil. Beberapa pejalan kaki sempat melintas melewati kami, tentu saja mereka hanya melirikku—tanpa melirik Yuuki sama sekali—sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka lagi kejalan. Wajar, Yuuki hanya bisa terlihat oleh manusia hidup jika dia menyentuh diriku. Kalau di tanya kenapa, karena aku adalah satu-satunya makhluk penghubung antara dunia kehidupan dan dunia kematian.

"Ne, nii-san?" panggi Yuuki.

"Kenapa Yuuki-chan?"

"Yuuki mau makan di restoran itu," kata Yuuki, menunjuk sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Boleh saja, tapi kita tidak makan di dalam sana ya."

"Eh? Tapi Yuuki ingin makan di dalam sana juga!" rengeknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Um..kakak lagi ingin makan diluar. Ah iya, kita makannya di taman saja gimana?" usulku. Tampaknya Yuuki kurang menyetujui usulku, terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemberut. Tapi, aku biarkan saja. Toh, aku yang bayar ini.

Kami masuk ke dalam restoran itu—tanpa lupa aku menggandeng tangan Yuuki agar ia terlihat oleh manusia biasa—dan aku biarkan Yuuki memilih makan yang ia mau. Setelah membayar, aku keluar dengan tangan kanan memegang tangan Yuuki dan tangan kiri memegang plastik berisi makanan cepat saji.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari situ dan ketika sampai tiba-tiba Yuuki melepaskan peganganku lalu berlari menuju perosotan dan bermain disana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dasar anak-anak.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil melihat keceriaan Yuuki yang tengah asik dengan dunianya. Mendadak, aku ingat kalau aku harus mencari ibu untuknya. Segera aku ambil ponselku dan memilih mode pencarian pada salah satu aplikasi yang aku pasang didalamnya.

"_Wanita, hamil tiga bulan di kota Konoha"_

Aku tekan tombol pencarian yang berada di ujung bar yang memunculkan sebuah simbol lingkaran yang berputar di layar Ponselku.

"Nii-san," panggil Yuuki yang kini sudah berdiri di depanku. "Yuuki lapar."

"Kamu kebanyakan main sih," kataku yang dibalas oleh cengiran polos yang terlihat manis diwajahnya.

Aku masukan ponselku ke dalam saku dan menyerahkan paket anak-anak yang tadi aku belikan untuknya. Ia duduk tepat disebelahku sambil melahap makanannya. Sedangkan aku hanya memakan satu _beef burger_ yang sempat aku pesan tadi.

_Pip!Pip!_

Sepertinya sudah dapat, semoga saja tidak terlalu jauh.

Aku tarikponsel itu dari saku celana dan melihat apa yang ada disana.

"Arah jam Sembilan," gumamku memandang kearah yang aku maksud. Tepat disana, seorang wanita—umur dua puluh-an sepertinya—berjalan sendirian dengan memegangi perutnya yang tampak sedikit membesar. "_Bingo_."

"Hm? Nii-san kenapa?"

Aku tatap Yuuki dengan menyunggikangkan senyuman di bibirku. "Nii-san sudah menemukan kaa-chan Yuuki loh!"

"Benarkah! Benarkah nii-san sudah menemukan kaa-chan!?" aku menggangguk. Yuuki langsung menghabur memelukku, melupakan makannya yang kini berserakan begitu saja di tanah.

Dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, dia menarikku, hendak berjalan ingin dipertemukan kepada kaa-channya. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah girangnya itu. Dasar, tahu tempat kaa-channya saja tidak, asal jalan saja.

"Ayo Nii-san! Yuuki ingin ketemu kaa-chan!" rengeknya dengan terus menarikku keluar dari taman.

"Hey, yang sabar dong.. nanti nii-san ngambek nih. Gak mau ngasih tau dimana kaa-chan mu."

"AHH, NII-SAAAN!"

Tertawa. aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Yuuki yang tengah mengembungkan pipi. Aku berjongkok agar dapat menyamai tinggi badannya. Menatap mata Violet-nya yang berbinar cerah menampakan harapan.

"Kalau kamu mau bertemu kaa-chan, tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip hingga hitungan ketiga, apa kamu mengerti?" Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan. Menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya bagai anak yang berjaga dipermainan petak-umpet.

"Jangan mengintip ya.." kataku dengan mengambil tiga langkah mundur.

Tanganku menjulur kedepan dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari kedua jari itu. Aku mulai membuat rangkaian huruf-huruf Yunani di udara menggunakan cahaya yang aku buat.

"Satu.." aku ukir kata _ζωή—Zoi—_yang berarti kehidupan.

"Dua." kata berikutnya yang aku tulis adalah _άγιος—Agios—_dan yang terakhir adalah _θνητός_—_Thni̱tós—_yang kini mulai terbang mengelilingi Yuuki. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku membuat tulisan Yunani yang berputar mulai menempel pada tubuh gadis kecil di depanku. Tubuhnya mulai bercahaya dan perlahan berubah menjadi bola cahaya kecil bagai kunang-kunang.

"Tiga!" aku hantarkan sebuah bola energi kecil yang menyelubungi Yuuki. Ia mulai terbang jauh meninggalkanku, bergerak menuju kehidupan baru yang akan ia hadapi.

Aku melihat bola cahaya itu turun dan memasuki wanita itu. aku tersenyum. "Semoga kamu bahagia Yuuki-chan, bersama kaa-chan dan keluarga barumu."

"Kau melakukannya ya, Naruto?"

Bagai tersengat listrik. Tubuhku seketika saja terasa kaku. Aku tahu suara siapa ini, dan jujur saja, aku lagi tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang satu ini. Berbalik, dan benar saja, sosok manusia bersurai hitam memandangku dengan kedua mata merahnya.

"Um.. selamat pagi, Obito-sama. Er..Komodor?"

**-0O0-**

Matahari mulai menunjukan keperkasaannya. Embun-embun bagai selimut transparan mulai menghilang digantikan dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menghantarkan hawa sejuk menjelang siang hari. Tidak.. itu hanya perumpamaan yang aku buat-buat. Sejujurnya, hawa panas dan menekanlah yang aku rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Atasanku—Uchiha Obito—tengah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Tangan terlipat di dadanya. Sesekali telunjuknya naik terangkat dan turun menepuk-nepuk Jas hitamnya. Aku bergerak kikuk, mengambil cangkir kopi yang berada di depanku, mulai menyesap sedikit demi sedikit berharap menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman ini.

"Jadi, kali ini adalah pelanggaran keberapa?" aku tersedak. Aku taruh cangkir kopi itu di meja dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Er.. *uhuk* entahlah Komodor, mungkin dua puluh mungkin?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Komodor memukul meja hingga barang-barang yang berada diatasnya bergetar. "Ini sudah delapan puluh lima kalinya kau melakukan pelanggaran dan semua itu kau lakukan dalam waktu satu tahun!"

"Seandainya hanya pelanggaran kecil-kecilan mungkin masih aku wajari, tapi yang kau lakukan semuanya melanggar regulasi dasar organisasi kita!" tambahnya nyaliku menciut.

"Ayolah Komodor, dia hanya gadis kecil. Kalau aku mengirimnya ke _Erebus_, rasanya kejam sekali," ujarku, mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Komodor menghela nafasnya. "Alasanmu selalu saja sama entah itu pada anak kecil, wanita ataupun para lansia. dasar tidak kreatif. Aku sudah bilang kalau roh yang tidak di sucikan di sungai _Styx _akan berada dalam bahaya karena roh itu menyerap energi astral, dan itu bisa memancing para _Youkai _untuk menyerangnya walau dia sudah memiliki tubuh mortal."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Benar juga. "Dan sudah beberapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan pangkatku ketika tidak ada orang-orang yang pangkatnya setara denganku atau lebih tinggi." Tambahnya.

"Bukankah itu akan menghilangkan moralmu sebagai Komodor? Jabatan tertinggi di kota ini?"

Obito menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau membuat jarak antara diriku dengan bawahanku, maka dari itu sekarang kalian jadi lebih dekat denganku," Ia mengambil cangkirnya dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya. "dan lebih sembarangan tentu saja."

"Hahaha." tawaku menggaruk belakang kepala. "Tapi, tidakkah suatu saat akan membawa masalah bagi dirimu sendiri? Seperti bawahan yang kurang ajar?"

"Dan bawahan itu adalah kau Naruto," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menganga tidak percaya. "Aku? kenapa hanya aku?"

"Karena selama aku menjabat posisi ini, hanya kau lah bawahanku yang paling banyak membuat masalah. Hh.. aku heran kenapa Hades-sama ataupun Thanatos-sama belum memberikanmu hukuman."

Aku terbalak, ketakutan dengan hukuman dari dua orang paling mengerikan itu. "Hey! Kata-katamu jelek sekali, jangan sampai dong!"

"Tapi, mengingat rekormu sampai saat ini.. mungkin aku harus menulis surat laporan?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA PELANGGARAN LAGI, AKU JANJI!" teriakku memohon sambil membungkuk. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari seluruh orang yang berada di café itu.

"Gah janjimu itu tidak bisa dipegang," ucap Obito sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "kau selalu janji seperti itu, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau ingkari juga."

"TAPI, AKU MOHON JANGAN MEMBUAT LAPORAN TENTANGKU!"

Obito menghela nafas, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jas-nya dan meletakan sebingkai foto bergambar bangunan tua berwarna putih dengan karat dimana-mana. Aku mengambil foto itu. meneliti sembari mengerutkan kening. "Ini bekas gudang-gudang penyimpanan kayu di utara Konoha."

Obito mengangguk. "Aku mendapat laporan kalau ada aktifitas _Youkai_. Tapi, menurut intel, mereka tidak menemukan seekor _Youkai_-pun disana. Aku harap kau bisa mencari dan menghabisinya Naruto."

"Hee? Tugas lagi?" keluhku. Astaga, hari mingguku sudah hancur gara-gara si kepala bebek, sekarang harus melakukan tugas merepotkan? Ugh..

Mendadak aku lihat Obito mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen. "Kepada yang terhormat, yang mulia Hades—"

"BAIK AKAN AKU LAKUKAN! AKU LAKUKAN!"

**-0O0-**

Sudah berkali-kali aku berjalan mengelilingi komplek pergudangan tua ini dan berkali-kali pula aku keluar masuk meneliti setiap gudang yang ada. Hasilnya? Nihil. Hanya ada kayu-kayu tua lapuk tak terpakai dan debu yang bercampur dengan sisa serutan kayu yang berterbangan. Tapi jujur saja, entah mengapa aku memang merasa ada aura _Youkai _di sekitar sini, tapi terlalu samar. Aku jadi susah memastikannya.

Aku perhatikan kembali layar ponselku yang menampilkan gambar peta komplek gudang tua dengan titik merah yang memancarkan gelombang ke segala arah. Aku tepuk ponselku berharap ada keajaiban yang menandangkan posisi _Youkai._

_PIIIIIP_!

_BUZZ_!

Mendadak, asap keluar dari ponsel laknat itu.

"…" bagus… bukannya berfungsi dengan baik, sekarang benda berbentuk kotak, berlayar datar itu malah mati total. Astaga, perasaan baru seminggu lalu aku dapat benda ini dari Obito, sekarang kok sudah rusak? Apakah ini barang bekas? Kalau sampai benar, akan aku patahkan kepalanya. Ups!

Aku mendongkak ke arah langit yang sudah berwarna oranye. Tunggu? Selama itukah aku berada disini? Ya ampun, hari mingguku hilang sia-sia karena tugas bodoh ini.

"Sial!" teriakku melempar benda yang berada pada genggamanku yang tanpa sengaja menembus salah satu kaca gudang. "Ups? Celaka!"

Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam gudang. Dan coba tebak apa yang aku lihat. Gelap,sepertinya sinar matahari tidak masuk melewati jendela.. Bah! Menyusahkan saja. Aku bagai orang buta kalau kondisinya seperti ini, ditambah ponsel brengsek itu juga berwarna hitam legam, sangat bagus untuk berkamuflase di ruangan antah brantah ini.

Aku coba memutari ruangan kosong itu. menajamkan indra pengheliatanku, menyisir setiap senti lantai yang ada. Berharap ponsel menyebalkan itu segera ketemu. Beberapa kali aku menemui sesuatu yang hitam. Ketika aku teliti, ternyata Cuma potongan kayu yang berwarna hitam.

"Mencari ini?"

Aku berbalik. Segera aku membuka mata lebar-lebar. Sensasi terbakar dan perih bersatu menciptakan lava merah yang meledak keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku. Mulutku terbuka, entah seberapa besar dan lebarnya hingga aku bisa merasakan ampas-ampas kayu yang bercampur padu dengan debu menempel pada lidahku.

Tepat di depanku, seorang wanita rupawan bak para malaikat yang turun dari langit tengah berdiri tegak dengan posisi menggoda iman. Surai hitam melesat turun menutupi kedua buah dadanya yang terekspos begitu saja. Ya, ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Terpana? Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Di satu sisi aku senang melihat dia memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya, tapi di sisi lainnya aku merasa jijik. Kenapa? yah bayangkan saja kalau melihat wanita bugil di tempat umum. Rasanya anehkan?

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya yang menggoda. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, memperlihatkan ponselku dengan membuat kode agar aku mendekatinya. Aku menelan ludah. Peluh mengalir dari kening, turun melewati pipi dan mengumpul di daguku. Entah bagaimana, sekarang aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya, berjalan dengan tubuh gemetar seperti orang ragu dalam mengambil keputusan.

Wanita itu menekukan bibirnya, membuat senyuman termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Aku angkat tanganku, hendak menyentuh wajahnya yang bercahaya dengan bunga-bunga yang mendadak muncul di balik tubuhnya. Aku tahu itu agak berlebihan, tapi, tetap saja itu yang tertangkap oleh kedua mataku.

Sesaat aku dapat menyentuhnya, mendadak semua cahaya itu menghilang. Berubah menjadi kegelapan yang sangat pekat di ikuti dengan suara ledakan yang suaranya sangat keras. Debu-debu yang berasal dari lantai, semuanya terangkat. Menciptakan asap ke abu-abuan yang mengganggu pernafasan.

"Tidak aku sangka, engkau bisa lolos dari perangkapku," ucap wanita itu yang muncul di balik asap. Di belakangnya, sesosok tubuh kuda raksasa tanpa kepala muncul dengan posisi berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya. Di bagian perut. Tulang-tulang rusuknya terbuka, bagai sebuah gigi tajam yang siap menerkam. Fiuh, untung saja aku sempat menghindar kebelakang, kalau tidak? Habis sudah.

"He, lain kali, jika kau ingin mencari mangsa. Usahakan jangan terlalu mencolok seperti itu. ketahuan tahu!" kataku seraya berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibas debu yang menempel pada jaket hitamku. "Tapi, kemampuanmu menggunakan _Pheromone _sebagai pemancing …boleh juga."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, dan.." ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "_matilah!"_

Dia menurunkan tangannya sembari menunjuk ke arahku, disaat yang bersamaan, tubuh kuda itu melompat, membuka perutnya yang memperlikan tulang-tulang rusuk mengerikan. Aku melompat ke kanan, mengambil sebatang kayu dan melemparnya lurus menuju perut makhluk jadi-jadian itu. Sayangnya, kayu yang aku lempar ditangkap olehnya dengan mudah, dipatahkan dan dilahap mentah-mentah. Tunggu? Kayu bisa dimakan? Bagaimana bisa?

BUUUM!

Aku bisa melihat kuda tanpa kepala itu berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Debu-debu mulai menutupi tubuhnya yang besar itu. Untung saja aku berhasil melompat disaat-saat terakhir. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihat kuda itu menggeliat tidak jelas dari atas tiang-tiang atap. Sepertinya dia sedang mencariku.

"Kau, lincah juga bocah.." terdengar suara wanita itu dari belakangku. Aku segera memutar tubuhku, sayangnya sebuah tinjuan langsung menghantam wajahku. Membuatku terpental dan menabrak dinding atas gudang hingga membuat retakan.

"UGH!" rasa asin dan kental meledak keluar dari mulutku. Keluar begitu saja menciptakan warna merah yang mengelilingi sekitar bibirku.

"Dari gerakan dan reaksimu, aku kira kau bukan manusia biasa." Sayup-sayup aku lihat bayangan wanita itu yang masih berdiri dia tiang atap tempat aku berpijak tadi. "Atau kau bukan manusia? Ah sudahlah, manusia atau bukan, kau akan menjadi santapanku."

Secara tiba-tiba, sosok kuda itu muncul—dengan mulut yang terbuka—di hadapanku. Aku terbalak. Tubuh sebesar itu bisa melompat setinggi ini?! CELAKA!

Segera aku mendorong tubuhku keluar dari retakan dinding. Melompat ke kanan menghindari sosok monster yang saat ini sudah menghantam dinding tempat aku menempel barusan. Mendarat di lantai, aku segera melompat lagi menjauh dari jangkauan serangan makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU!"

Terlambat aku sadari kalau wanita amoral itu telah berada di hadapanku. Segera saja aku mendapat tendangannya tepat di wajahku hingga aku terpental jauh kebelakang.

"Makan dia, sayang.."

Mendadak semuanya terasa lamban. Aku merasa melayang di udara bagai kondisi tanpa gravitasi. Aku tengokkan kepalaku, melihat dari sudut mataku kalau kuda itu tengah berdiri dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap menerkamku. Cih, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Aku angkat tangan kananku, merasakan sensasi energi yang mulai berkumpul tepat di telapak tanganku. Sebuah bola berwarna kuning keemasan mulai menyelimuti telapak tanganku dengan aliran-aliran listrik yang berpendar tak tentu arah..

"_RAIKIRI_!" teriakku sembari melesat dan menebas tubuh monster itu dengan bola listrikku. Mematahkan tiga tulang rusuknya dan mengoyak daging di dalamnya.

"AAARRGGHH!"

"KYAAA!"

Aku dengar teriakan monster dan wanita itu di saat yang bersamaan. Aku menumpu tubuhku pada dinding lalu melompat tinggi ke langit-langit gudang dan mendarat di tiang-tiang penyangga atap. Dari sana, mataku dapat melihat tubuh kuda itu mengeluar darah yang sangat banyak di bagian kanan tubuhnya yang baru saja aku tebas dengan _Raikiri_—Bilah petir—milikku. Di tempat lain, wanita itu terduduk sembari memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Dari mulutnya, keluar cairan-carian merah kehitaman.

"SIALAN KAU! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!" teriak wanita itu, memberikan tatapan membunuhnya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum kau memberitahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan _Youkai_ itu!" balasku sembari menunjuk monster yang terjatuh tak bergerak bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

"KAU!" tiba-tiba aura hitam muncul dari tubuh wanita itu. Udara yang barusan terasa normal, mendadak terasa berat, membuatku sulit bernafas. Hembusan angin dengan cepat bergerak mengitari tubuh wanita itu. Menarik apa saja yang berada di dekatnya termasuk diriku. Aku pegang tiang tempat aku berdiri, berharap agar aku tidak tertarik ke sana.

Dari sudut mataku, dapat aku lihat, tubuh kuda raksasa itu tertarik oleh aliran angin yang sekarang sudah berbentuk angin puyuh kecil. Sesaat setelah tubuh itu menghilang di dalam putaran angin itu, sebuah ledakan yang amat besar muncul, membuatku kembali terpental menabrak dinding dengan punggungku sebagai korban. Aku buka mataku dan terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Wanita itu, kini telah bersatu dengan tubuh sang kuda. Menciptakan sosok raksasa yang jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang kuda tanpa kepala seperti tadi. Wanita itu terkekeh, "Khukhukhu, melihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau ketakutan melihat sosok baruku, Huh?"

"Err.. sebenarnya kau terlihat aneh. Yah, dengan gabungan dari tubuh manusia dan kuda, kau itu seperti seekor—atau seorang—_Centaurus_. Hanya saja, kau itu _Centaurus_ gagal!"

"Beraninya kau membandingkanku dengan makhluk rendahan seperti itu!" teriaknya seraya membuka mulut tubuh kudanya, sebuah bola energi kemerahan muncul tepat di depan mulutnya. "MATILAH!"

BUUM!

Aku menengok ke kiri, melihat dari sudut mataku kalau dinding gedung yang berada di belakangku telah berubah menjadi sebuah lubang besar berdiameter satu setengah meter.

"Ck! Meleset!"

Diam, aku memerhatikan sejenak apa yang terjadi. Mencoba memikirkan ulang segala hal yang baru saja aku lihat. Lubang di dinding, bola merah raksasa, _Youkai_ kuda tanpa kepala, dan wanita itu.. tunggu dulu! Bola merah yang bisa menghancurkan dinding? Itukan..!

Aku menatap monster yang ada di depanku. Menunjuknya dengan tangan kananku seraya berkata, "Kau! Apakah kau seorang Iblis?"

"Heh! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang IYA!?" monster itu kembali menembakan bola energi merah. Kali ini bola itu meluncur ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak punya kesempatan menghindar. Ck! Tidak aku sangka aku harus menggunakannya.

Aku bentangkan kedua tanganku dengan posisi hendak menahan bola itu, "Kemarilah, MURAMASA!" sebuah _Odachi_ dengan panjang 1,8 Meter berwarna merah menyala bagai bara api muncul tepat di depanku. Aku pegang gagang pedang itu dengan tangan kanan dan aku tebas bola energi itu menjadi dua, menciptakan ledakan yang gelombangnya membakar kaus, jaket dan sebagian tubuh bagian kananku.

Monster monster itu terbuka lebar, "Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa menahan serangan tadi!?"

"Bola merah, huh! Tidak aku sangka seorang _Exilian_ sepertimu mau-maunya menyatu dengan _Youkai_. Pantas saja radar tidak menangkap adanya _Youkai_ di sekitar sini" kataku sembari memberikan tatapan membunuh pada makhluk menjijikan itu. "Serendah itu kah derajatmu hingga kau mengorbankan tubuh dan jiwamu pada makhluk semacam _Youkai_?"

"Exilian? Dari mana kau tahu nama terkutuk itu!?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." dengan satu lompatan, aku sudah berada di depannya. Sempat aku lihat ia terkejut. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku ayunkan Muramasa secara diagonal dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah. Membelah tubuh Exilian itu menjadi dua bagian utuh.

"GYAAA!" teriaknya dengan gema yang berdengung di seluruh areal gudang. Saat aku berbalik arah, kedua bagian tubuh makhluk itu berlahan menghilang, berubah menjadi sekumpulan serpihan-serpihan hitam yang menghilang di balik gelapnya ruang gudang tersebut.

Mendadak rasa sakit menjalar dari luka bakarku menuju seluruh tubuh. Segera aku bertumpu pada Muramasa yang aku tancapkan di lantai gudang. Aku pegang pundak kananku yang terasa perih bukan main. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat luka bakar kehitaman yang menyelimuti seluruh lengan kananku.

"Ugh! Luka ini harus segera aku bersihkan."

Ketika aku hendak berdiri, mendadak mataku mendapati sesuatu berwarna merah. Ya, sebuah rambut berwarna merah yang berkibar mengikuti angin yang mengajaknya menari. Aku angkat wajahku, hendak melihat secara langsung siapa pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Naruto-san?"

Sosok itu memanggil namaku. Aku perhatikan ia dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut merah dengan mata hijau bagai batu permata dan tubuh semampai itu, jangan-jangan dia…

"Rias-san?"

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Rias Gremory, salah satu teman sekelasku. Um, lebih tepatnya kenalan sih, soalnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia adalah wanita tercantik di sekolah dan memiliki banyak fans. Dengar-dengar sih, ada yang sempat menyatakan cintanya pada Rias, tapi ke esokan harinya aku dapat kabar kalau orang itu masuk rumah sakit. Rumornya sih di hajar oleh para Fanboy Rias. Entahlah. Kini, si cantik nomor satu itu telah berdiri di hadapanku dengan seragam sekolah yang—entah mengapa—ia pakai. Tangannya terlipat di bawah dadanya yang besar itu, otomatis buah dadanya terangkat menantang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucapnya sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dan kenapa tanganmu ini?"

"Oh ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang menghitam, "Yah, ada semacam insiden, kau tahu terkena tinta. Hahahah, UGH!"

"Hm.. tinta ya? kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa kesakitan seperti itu?"

"Er.. itu.."

"Dan, buat apa pedang itu?"

"Hey, kau bertanya apa mengintrogasi?" tanyaku bingung yang dibalas olehnya dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini oke? Tidak ada yang lain."

"Lalu, apa fungsinya kau bawa pedang ke sini?"

"Berjaga-jaga, bisa sajakan ada beruang yang mendadak muncul lalu menyerangku? Hehehe." Rias menatapku heran. Jujur saja, alasan yang aku buat barusan sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Mana ada beruang di tengah kota seperti ini? Lagi pula di gunung Asahidake tidak pernah kedengaran adanya populasi beruang. Aduh, bodohnya kau Naruto!

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang giliranku bertanya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku.

Rias melebarkan matanya, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, aku hanya dengar di tempat ini sering terjadi penampakan. Aku hanya mau mengeceknya untuk keperluan club supranaturalku."

"Eh.. aku kira club itu hanya leluconmu saja, tidak aku sangka itu serius."

"Begitukah? Aku merasa sangat terpukul," ucapnya sembari membuat gerakan bagai ia sedang terkena serangan jantung. Haha, seorang Rias Gremory yang aku tahu sebagai wanita tercantik dan teranggun bisa juga bercanda.

Pintu gudang yang awalnya tertutup, tiba-tiba terbuka. Mataku terbuka lebar, terkejut atas apa yang aku lihat. Disana tiga sosok yang aku kenal tengah berjalan mendekat kearahku dan Rias. Salah satu di antara adalah wanita nomor dua tercantik, Himejima Akeno dan satu lagi adalah orang nomor dua tertampan di sekolah Kiba Yuuto. Um.. jika ingin tahu siapa yang nomor satu, si pantat ayam itu lah juaranya. Ck, sial.

Tapi, bukan mereka yang membuatku terkejut. Orang yang ketigalah yang membuatku kaget bukan main. Toujou Koneko, sosok gadis bersurai putih, memiliki warna mata yang cukup aneh, emas dan berperawakan seperti anak kecil itu kini berada di depanku. Sedang apa dia disini? Tapi, kebetulan sekali.

"Ara-ara, ada Naruto-kun di sini, sedang apa? Mau ikut klub supranatural juga ya?" aku tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Koneko dengan tatapan membunuh.

Entah dari mana, Kiba sudah memegang pedang hitam dan melompat menerjangku. Sontak saja aku menarik Muramasa dan menahan serangannya hingga pedang kami beradu membentuk huruf X.

"KIBA!" teriak Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku, menyipitkan mata menatap kedua mata juniorku.

"Pedangmu! Itu pedang suci kan!? Aku bisa merasakannya!" Kiba berusaha mendororongku, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku dorong Kiba agar aku memiliki ruang serang. Tepat ketika ia masih di udara, aku ayunkan Muramasa secara Horizontal ke arahnya. Seranganku berhasil di tahan olehnya. Tapi, dengan ayunanku yang cukup keras dan kencang, pedang yang ia pegang patah, hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

Ketika ia mendarat, kedua tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan. Di saat berikutnya, kedua tangan itu tidaklah kosong. Dua buah pedang berwarna hitam dan putih kini sudah berada di tangannya. Ia mulai berlari hendak menyerangku, tetapi, Rias segera merentangkan tangannya menghalangi Kiba untuk menyerangku.

Aku tersenyum sinis melihat mereka."Jadi, biar aku tebak, sepertinya klub Supranaturalmu bukan klub biasa huh?" kataku mengangkat Muramasa lurus mengarah ke arah lawan bicaraku. "Seorang yang bisa membuat pedang dan seekor siluman kucing. Jika aku boleh tahu siapakah kalian semua?"

"Kau tahu kalau Koneko adalah Siluman?" tanya Akeno tidak percaya. 'Bagaimana ca—"

"Bagaimana caranya aku tahu itu tidak penting, sekarang bisa aku tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya? Atau.." aku hantarkan energi listrik pada Muramasa hingga warnanya berubah dari merah menjadi emas bercahaya dengan lidah listrik yang menyambar kemana-mana, "Aku paksa kalian untuk bicara…"

Rias menghela nafas. "Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain yah, baiklah kalau begitu akan aku perkenalkan siapa diriku. Aku, Rias Gremory, adalah seorang keturunan Iblis murni dari keluarga Gremory. Dan mereka yang berada di belakangku adalah para budakku."

Aku tersenyum, tidak aku sangka teman sekelasku adalah seorang Iblis. "Jadi, kau ternyata seorang Exilian, eh? aku terkejut," ucapku dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sekilas mataku menangkap kalau alis Rias sempat tertekuk ketika aku mengatakan 'Exilian'. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu dari balik ucapanku. "Nah, sekarang bisakah kau menyerahkan gadis siluman itu padaku? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya!" segera saja Rias membuat kuda-kuda siap untuk bertempur. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tampang berpendar di bawah kakinya. "SEMUANYA! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK BERTEMPUR!"

"_Buchou!_—President—sebenarnya siapa dia! Kenapa kau mendadak memerintahkan kami untuk bertempur?" tanya Kiba yang kebingungan dengan situasi yang terlalu cepat berubah.

"Ah, sepertinya kau belum memberitahu budakmu soal 'Exilian' dan 'Erenian' ya Rias!? Mengecewakan, seharusnya itu adalah pelajaran dasar yang harus kalian tahu."

"Exilian? Erenian? Hentikan omong kosongmu! Katakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!"

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sepertinya kini giliranku memperkenalkan diri." Aku tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu aku hembuskan sejenak. Aku tatap makhluk-makhluk menjijikan yang kini tengah berdiri penuh siaga.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Erenian kelas Guardian. Lebih tepatnya, kami dikenal sebagai…_Shinigami—_Dewa kematian."

* * *

**_Gynophobia: _perasaan takut terhadap wanita.**

**Agios: Suci**

**Thinitos: Mortal.**

**A/N: akhirnya cerita ini kelar juga. jujur, saya ngerjain ini dari februari dan baru kelar sekarang. beh, lama bener.**

**Nah, udah taukan Naruto itu siapa? hehe, jujur, saya ngeliat di fic ini belum ada yang masukin karakter dari fraksi Shinigami. Lalu karena di cerita aslinya Hades itu jadi karakter Antagonis, maka dari itu saya tekankan bahwa di cerita saya hades jadi salah satu supporting character yang ngebantu Naruto. tapi tetap statusnya Hades masih lebih tinggi dari Naruto.**

**Ah, sorry ya banyak masukin karakter dari Dunia Naruto, dan kedepan saya juga tidak hanya memasukan karakter dari dunia Naruto saja tapi dari Dunia Type-Moon. well. itu aja sih yang bisa saya sampaikan**

**jika ada kritik atau saran silakan tulis di kolom Review**


End file.
